


Taking a Chance

by sffan



Category: Firefly
Genre: First Time, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: An encounter between Simon and Jayne leads to naughtiness in Jayne's bunk.





	Taking a Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I knew Open Doors was going to be uploading my fic. I had no idea they actually had....
> 
> Original publication date: March 7, 2003
> 
> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
> This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

The sharp, high pitched twang of a bullet hitting the rock beside him is the last thing Simon hears before Jayne's body hits him, bearing him to the ground with a force that knocks the air out of his lungs. 

As Simon struggles for air under him, Jayne reaches for his handgun, boosts himself up onto his elbows, and starts shooting back at the bandits that have ambushed the crew as they make their way back to Serenity. Zoe and Mal are holding their own ducked down behind other outcroppings of rock. 

"Where the ruttin' hell did they come from?" Jayne growls at Mal. "Thought you said this one was gonna be an easy one. No trouble you said. So safe the Doc could come along." 

Mal gives Jayne a look that speaks volumes, shutting him up quickly. They continue firing at their attackers without much luck - the bandits have found their own rocks to hide behind. 

Simon finally regains his breath only to be overwhelmed by the scent that is particularly Jayne - a heady mixture of sweat, metal, gun oil, and tobacco. He is suddenly hyper-aware of the large, warm body pressing against his and it is having a rather interesting and unexpected effect on his own. Simon starts to squirm, desperate to get out from under Jayne before the mercenary notices his growing arousal. 

Jayne presses his body more firmly against Simon's and snarls, "Quit yer squirmin'. Yer ruinin' my concentration." 

Simon heaves a silent sigh of relief - it appears that Jayne is too preoccupied to notice the effect he's having on Simon. Simon wills his body to relax and is almost successful. His pulse is pounding in his ears and he can feel how hot his face is, but he hopes that Jayne chalks that up to fear. Simon would rather be considered a coward at this point. 

Somehow, through a combination of skill and luck, Zoe, Mal, and Jayne eventually kill off the bandits and miraculously manage to avoid being hit themselves for once. 

"Don't you two look cozy," Mal drawls as he looks down at Jayne and Simon. "Don't they look cozy, Zoe?" He asks as he turns to her. 

"That they do, Sir," Zoe says, barely suppressing a smile as she holsters her gun. 

"If you two are done snugglin' I'd say it's time to get back to the ship, before any more theives get ideas about robbin' us." Mal says with a smirk, offering a hand to Jayne, who swats it away with a growl. He gets up with surprising grace, grabs Simon's arm and hauls him to his feet. Face still burning, Simon straightens out his clothes and smoothes down his hair. As they make their way towards the ship, Simon feels a heavy hand brush across his ass. Simon jumps, knocks Jayne's hand away, and shoots him a dark look. 

"Dirt," Jayne says succinctly, then leers at him. 

With a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, Simon realizes that maybe Jayne hadn't been so preoccupied after all. 

* * *

Simon tries to avoid Jayne as much as possible over the next few days. It's difficult on a small ship like Serenity and he has to endure the occasional leer or smirk. As he sits on his bunk with his knees drawn up under his chin, Simon ponders the cosmic joke that has been played upon him. Why did it have to be Jayne? Why not the Captain? _Well, that answers your question right there, doesn't it?_ Simon thinks bitterly to himself. _You can't even call the man by his first name in your head, let alone to his face_. Simon bangs his head against his knee and sighs to himself. 

Several hours later, just after midnight, Simon finds himself standing in front of the door to Jayne's bunk, hand raised to knock. He's been standing there, raising and lowering his hand for at least three minutes when Jayne's voice comes through the door. 

"You comin' in or not, Doc? 'Cause I'm fixing to go to sleep soon." 

Simon swallows hard, opens the door and works his way down the ladder. His feet are barely on the floor before Jayne pounces on him. Strong arms grab him and pull him into a tight embrace, pressing their bodies together. Jayne's mouth is hot, wet, and insistent as he licks and nips at Simon's lips until he opens his mouth allowing Jayne to plunge his tongue deep inside. Simon wraps his hands tightly in Jayne's black t-shirt, and returns the fiery kiss. Jayne grabs Simon's ass hard and grinds their bodies together. Simon moans loudly into Jayne's mouth as their hardening cocks rub together through their pants and he slides his arms around Jayne, trying to get as close as possible. 

Jayne's other hand reaches for the buttons on Simon's vest. His nimble fingers make quick work of them and in a flash it's on the floor in a pool of black and red silk. Their lips still locked together, Jayne lets go of Simon's ass and steps back a bit. Grabbing the edges of Simon's crisp white shirt in both hands, Jayne jerks hard, and all of the buttons go flying. The shirt joins the vest on the floor. 

When Jayne's hands reach for his pants, Simon panics, realizing that they are quickly reaching the point of no return. He manages to push away from Jayne's demanding mouth long enough to pant breathlessly, "Wait. Jayne, wait." Despite Simon's words, Jayne starts to unbutton the smaller man's pants. Simon pushes harder on his chest, his voice getting quieter, forcing Jayne to listen. "You have to slow down. I've never done this before. Not with a man." 

The word _virgin_ flashes through Jayne's mind and he immediately rethinks his plan of action. He had intended to throw Simon face down on his bunk and fuck the ass off him tonight, but Simon's announcement changes everything. Jayne wants Simon more than ever - just the thought of being the first to breach his beautiful body is enough to turn Jayne's cock to steel - but he knows that if this is going to be an enjoyable experience for Simon, he is going to have to keep a tight reign on his lust. 

Jayne lets go of Simon's pants and slides his hands around the smaller man's back and pulls him gently into a softer, less insistent kiss. Their tongues meet and caress, the kiss becoming long and languid, and Jayne can feel the tension leave Simon's body. He strokes Simon's back, enjoying the feel of the soft skin against his callused hand. 

Simon works his hands up and under Jayne's shirt, tracing the muscles of his stomach, back and chest with light, questing fingers. Simon runs his fingers through the hair on Jayne's chest. When his fingers brush across a nipple Jayne moans softly. Simon pushes Jayne's shirt up and the merc grabs it and pulls it over his head. 

Simon runs his hands up and down Jayne's chest a few times and then leans in and kisses a nipple lightly. The soft, gentle brush of Simon's lips against his skin sends a jolt straight through Jayne and his body jerks. Teasing the other nub of flesh into a sharp point with his fingers, Simon flicks the one under his lips with his tongue - he is rewarded with a gasp. Smiling, Simon begins to suck, running his tongue back and forth across the sensitive flesh in his mouth. Jayne moans and cups Simon's head with one hand and keeps stroking his back with the other. 

Simon slides his face across Jayne's chest, mouthing a trail of hot, wet kisses over to the neglected nipple. Jayne's scent is intoxicating and Simon inhales deeply before subjecting the other sensitive nub of flesh to the same treatment. Moaning loudly, Jayne tangles his fingers in Simon's thick, dark hair and tilts his head up, capturing his mouth in a fierce kiss. He runs his free hand up Simon's body and begins to caress his chest and abdomen with light fingers. Jayne brushes his thumb against Simon's nipple and then rolls it between his thumb and forefinger, tugging lightly. Simon arches into the touch and he digs his fingers into Jayne's sides. 

Jayne puts his hands on Simon's hips and starts walking him back to the edge of the bunk. With a light push from Jayne, Simon falls backward and catches himself on his elbows. Simon looks up at Jayne, his eyes dark with desire - his hair is in spikes, his mouth is swollen and red from Jayne's kisses, and his chest is heaving for air. Jayne's knees go weak at this image of pure debauchery and he places a knee between Simon's legs and leans in for a punishing kiss, his hands clutching at Simon's arm and hip, encouraging him to move back and lie down. They slide further up the bunk, their kisses and touches growing more urgent. Simon wraps a leg up over Jayne's hip and moaning softly, begins to rub his erection against the leg between his. 

Jayne slides his tongue down Simon's neck and chest and begins to nip gently at the skin on Simon's stomach with his lips. Simon gasps and his hips buck upwards. Jayne's hands move to Simon's pants, he opens them slowly, pressing his fingers against Simon's hard-on as he works the fastenings, relishing every single twitch and moan that Simon makes as he does so. Jayne slides down Simon's legs until he's kneeling on the floor at the foot of his bunk. He removes Simon's shoes and socks and then grabs the cuffs of Simon's pants and starts tugging on them. Simon lifts his hips up off the bed and Jayne pulls the pants off the rest of the way and drops them on the floor. Sliding his hands up Simon's thighs, Jayne gets back on the bunk. He leans down and mouths the wet spot on the front of Simon's silk boxers, pressing down hard on the head of Simon's cock with his tongue. Simon grabs his shoulders tightly and whimpers. 

Working his fingers under the waistband of the boxers, Jayne pulls them off in one swift motion releasing Simon's rigid cock from their confines. He runs light, teasing fingers along the length of it and then rubs his thumb across the head, spreading the warm pre-come around and around - Simon jerks and moans, thrusting hard into Jayne's hand. Jayne leans forward and runs his tongue across the head, savouring the salty flavour, and Simon's back arches completely off the bed and he moans Jayne's name. Jayne licks and nips his way back up to Simon's mouth. He sucks on Simon's bottom lip, worrying it gently with his teeth while continuing to gently tease Simon's pulsing cock with his fingers. 

Simon reaches for Jayne's pants and fumbles with the fastenings with trembling fingers until Jayne gently bats his hands away and sits up. He quickly removes the rest of his clothes and then lies down on top of Simon. They both moan quietly when they make full body contact. 

Their kisses grow frantic and sloppy and their hands wander everywhere, touching, caressing, and grabbing. Jayne continues to tease Simon until he's arching and rubbing against him, painting his body with pre-come. Suddenly, Simon moans, "Please, Jayne, now. I need you in me." His face is flushed with desire and embarrassment. He can't believe what he's just said, but he is nearly insane with need. 

The words send a bolt of electricity through Jayne and he fumbles under his bed for the jar of lube he keeps there. He places it on the bed next to Simon and sits up. Jayne coaxes Simon's legs open with light touches up his thighs. He kneels between them and coats his fingers with the lube. Jayne slides his fingers down and under Simon's balls and teases the tight opening with a light touch. Simon gasps at the contact, his eyes flying open. Jayne captures his gaze and looks deep into Simon's eyes as he slowly begins to push inward with his finger. 

Simon's breathing speeds up and becomes shallower. Simon plants his feet on the bunk and tilts his hips up, giving Jayne freer access. Jayne makes small circles with his thumb on Simon's hip with his free hand and slides his finger all the way into Simon's body. Simon moans when Jayne starts to move it in and out and around. Feeling the finger move inside him sends waves of pleasure through Simon and he pushes back against the digit, trying to press it in deeper. 

Jayne adds a second finger and begins to stretch Simon. He alternately corkscrews and scissors his fingers, loosening the passage. Jayne curves his fingers upwards and brushes lightly against Simon's prostate. Simon gasps loudly, his hips bucking and his cock spurting pre-come all over his stomach at the jolt of intense pleasure that flashes through him at the light touch. Jayne applies more pressure and begins to massage the gland, circling his fingers over and around. Simon's head whips back and forth against the pillow as he moans non-stop. He thrusts uncontrollably back against Jayne's fingers. 

Simon whimpers when Jayne pulls his hand away. Jayne strokes Simon's hip gently and slides his hands under Simon's hips. He wraps the doctor's legs around his waist and quickly prepares himself. He's trembling with desire and has to remind himself to go slowly when all he really wants to do is slam into the willing body under him. Jayne aligns himself with Simon's slick opening and begins to press inward slowly. As the blunt head of Jayne's cock enters him, prying into him and stretching him wider than he thought possible, Simon tenses up. Jayne stops when he feels Simon's muscles clench tightly around him. 

Simon takes a deep, trembling breath, holds it for a moment, and lets it go. As he exhales, his whole body relaxes, opening to accept the intruder and Jayne pushes in to the hilt with a long, slow thrust, groaning with ecstasy. Simon is so hot and tight, his body gripping Jayne's cock like a second skin. Jayne's cock fills Simon, pressing deliciously against the sensitive passage, and Simon lets out a low, shuddering moan. 

"Oh, God, Simon," Jayne moans. "So good, so tight." 

Simon squeezes his legs around Jayne's waist and slides his hands around Jayne's back. Jayne lowers himself to his elbows and their lips meet in a hot, wet kiss. Jayne begins to move. He sets a slow, easy rhythm, wanting this to last as long as possible. Jayne loses himself in Simon and tries to memorize this moment - the expanse of smooth white skin, laid over hard muscle, reddened where his beard has rubbed against it; Simon's long, narrow fingers digging into his back; his soft, pliant lips enthusiastically returning every kiss; the quiet sounds of pleasure being moaned into his mouth; the smell of sweat and musk surrounding them; the strong legs wrapped firmly around his waist; the eager arching of Simon's hips into his every thrust. 

Jayne abruptly changes his angle and rhythm, pistoning his hips so that his cock jabs Simon's prostate several times in quick succession. Simon pulls away from Jayne's lips and gasps loudly. Jayne returns to his previous slow tempo. 

"Jayne," Simon whispers, panting for air, eyes dazed. "Do that again." 

Jayne complies. Simon tilts his hips even more, sliding his legs further up Jayne's ribcage, allowing Jayne to push in even deeper. Simon grips Jayne's arms tightly and pushes himself up against Jayne's thrusts. 

Jayne buries his face in Simon's neck and laps at the salty, sweat-dampened skin. They rock against each other moaning, their movements becoming more and more erratic and frenzied. Simon tries to get more friction on his cock, gripping tighter with his arms and legs and rubbing hard against Jayne's stomach. The need to come is overwhelming. Sensing Simon's urgency, Jayne balances himself on one elbow and reaches between them. He jacks Simon hard and fast. 

"Jay..." Simon begins, but the rest of Jayne's name is lost in a long moan as Simon comes hard. Simon's body contracting around him sets off Jayne's own orgasm and as he pumps into Simon he gasps his name. Simon pulls Jayne into a long, wild kiss that steals their remaining breath. 

Chests heaving, they break for air. Jayne slips out of Simon and rolls most of the way off of him. He slides down and wraps his arm around Simon's slender waist and rests his head on his shoulder. Simon runs his hand across the short bristles of Jayne's hair and rests his arm along Jayne's, fingers tracing the curve of the strong muscles in his shoulder. Simon notices that the merc's lower legs and feet are hanging off the edge of the bunk. 

"Jayne, that can't be comfortable," he says. 

"'m fine," Jayne mumbles, half asleep already. 

Simon starts tugging on Jayne's arm trying to get him to move. Heaving a sigh, Jayne complies and they squirm around until their positions are reversed. 

"Happy now?" Jayne grumbles good-naturedly. 

Simon looks up at him and flashes a wide smile, one that Jayne has never seen before in all the time that Simon has been on board Serenity, "Delirious." 

The smile pierces Jayne's soul and he tugs Simon up into a deep kiss. Simon settles back down against his chest and fiddles with the sweat-soaked hair matting it. 

"Jayne," Simon says, "How did you know it was me out there?" 

"Easy," Jayne mumbles sleepily. "Them fancy shoes ya wear tap on the deckplates." 

"And how did you know I didn't come just to talk? That was quite the reception I received." 

"Ya wouldn't a come in the middle o' the night if ya just wanted ta talk, Simon," Jayne says trailing his fingers down Simon's back to his bottom. He cups it gently and gives it a light squeeze. "Can we get some sleep now?" Jayne just wants to sleep after sex, it figures Simon is a talker. 

Simon laughs quietly and says with some amusement, "Yes, Jayne, we can sleep now." He snuggles closer and lets Jayne's heartbeat lull him to sleep. 

Simon wakes just before ship's dawn and slides quietly out from under Jayne's arm. He pulls on his pants and picks up the rest of his clothes and shoes. He leans down and gives Jayne a soft kiss on the cheek before sneaking back to his room. 

* * *

It had been a busy day for the both of them and dinner is the first time Simon and Jayne have seen each other since they had fallen asleep the night before. Jayne strides into the kitchen and over to the counter to get his favourite mug. Simon is there dishing food into a big serving bowl for the table. Without really thinking about it, Jayne runs his hand down Simon's back to his hip. Simon leans into his touch and glances up at him, smiling softly. Jayne feels seven pairs of eyes snap onto them. 

"Something you two want to share with the rest of us?" Mal asks, somewhat maliciously. 

Simon doesn't really hear Mal's words - he is too concerned by the stricken look on Kaylee's face as she silently gets up from the table and flees the kitchen. 

_Shit_ , Simon thinks, putting the bowl down quickly. He gives Jayne's hand a quick squeeze and then goes after her. 

"Well?" Mal says, crossing his arms and looking hard at Jayne. 

"Well what?" Jayne asks, being deliberately dense. 

"You gonna tell us what's going on?" Everyone else seems content to let Mal do the questioning and they just sit there silently. 

"Don't rightly see how it's any of your ruttin' business," Jayne answers stubbornly, crossing his arms. 

"If it's going on, on my ship, then it is my business, Jayne, and you know it." Mal states plainly. 

"Do we hafta talk about it here in front of everyone?" Jayne asks, looking for any way out from under all the staring eyes - especially River's. She has this bizarre, speculative look on her face and she hasn't once broken eye contact with Jayne no matter how much he glares at her. It is giving him a very uncomfortable feeling - like she can see right into his soul. Everyone else looks on with varying degrees of amusement or disgust. 

"Fine," Mal says and gets up in one smooth motion. Jayne follows him out into the corridor and away from the kitchen. 

"Well," Mal says, his eyes dark with anger. "Start talkin'." 

"Don't know what you want me to say, Mal," Jayne says shrugging, meeting Mal's glare without flinching. 

"How about, what in hell possessed you to start something up with the boy? Aren't our lives complicated enough?" Mal exclaims running his fingers through his hair. "How long you think this is gonna last? And what happens when you two start hating the sight of each other? I ain't gonna be put in the middle of that unpleasantness. End it. End it before it gets messy." 

Jayne crosses his arms stubbornly and glares down at Mal, "I _ain't_ endin' it. Just 'cause yer too scared to take a chance don't mean me and the Doc are." 

Jayne's words hit a bit too close to home, and Mal's eyes go hard as steel and his hands ball into tight fists. "This ain't a debate, Jayne. I said end it. Just in case you were wondering, it's not a request, it's an order." 

"What are ya gonna do? Space us? I told ya, I ain't endin' it. You c'n order me ta do a lot of stuff, Mal, and I'd follow you ta hell an' back, but ya can't tell me who I can or can't sleep with. And you can't tell him either. This is just somethin' yer gonna hafta get used to, like Wash and Zoe." 

.Mal is about to make a sharp retort when the sincerity of Jayne's words cuts through some of his anger. "Like Wash and Zoe? You sayin' you love him?" 

Jayne stops dead and pauses for a really long time, like he's stunned by the words that had just come out of his own mouth. He rubs his head with a hand and for the first time during the argument, Jayne looks away from Mal's penetrating gaze. "Dunno. It just started. Like to see where it could lead, though. Mebbe the doc'll be good for me, mebbe I'll be good for him. Mebbe we end up killin' each other. I dunno, but I'd like to have the chance to find out." With these last words, Jayne raises his head and looks Mal straight in the eye. 

The earnestness in Jayne's face stuns Mal. He hasn't expected this at all. He recognizes the look in Jayne's eyes. It is the same one that Zoe had had in hers when she had told him about her and Wash. Mal suddenly realizes he can't win this fight. 

"Fine," Mal says harshly. "But if this thing doesn't work out between the two of you, it better not disrupt the workings of this ship." Without giving Jayne a chance to answer, Mal turns on his heel and stomps away. 

* * *

"Kaylee, wait. Please," Simon calls out as he trots to catch up with the mechanic. When he grabs her arm, she yanks it away and turns around. The fury flashing in her eyes makes Simon take a step back. He's never seen her this way before and he feels sick that he is the cause of it. 

Kaylee pokes Simon hard in the chest with a finger and yells, "Why didn't you just tell me?! Was it all some kinda joke between you two? 'Ha ha, watch stupid Kaylee chase after me. Let's see how long it takes her to clue in.' " Kaylee is so furious that she is near tears, which just makes her angrier - she does NOT want to cry in front of Simon. 

"No, Kaylee. Please. It wasn't like that at all. It came as a surprise to me too." Simon says desperately, grabbing for her hands. "I LIKE you." Kaylee snorts. "I do," he replies. "You're wonderful, you're beautiful, you're smart, and you're everything any man could ever want. I thought this time it would be different, this time I could make it work. I never meant to hurt you. Please don't hate me." He knows he's babbling, but he can't afford to lose Kaylee's friendship. He hates himself for hurting her and he wouldn't blame her if she never forgave him. 

"Like I ever could," Kaylee says squeezing Simon's hands. It's not in her nature to stay angry for long and she is convinced by the sincerity and desperation of Simon's words that he never really meant to hurt her. 

"I'm so sorry, Kaylee. I really am," Simon says as he squeezes her hands back. 

Kaylee smiles, "I know." She loops her arm in his and they head back towards the kitchen. 

"So, Jayne, huh?" Kaylee says with a smirk after a few moments of silence. 

Simon's lips quirk into a lopsided smile and he shrugs. 

"So, what was it like? Is he as big all over?" Kaylee asks arching an eyebrow suggestively. 

"Kaylee!" Simon exclaims, blushing furiously. 

"You owe me, Doctor Tam, for months of chasing after you, and for taking the only available man left on this boat. So start talking. I want details," Kaylee states firmly, punching him in the arm, an evil grin on her face. 

Simon realizes he's been forgiven and sees that he's going to have to give up some dignity to make Kaylee happy. He sighs and begins answering _some_ of Kaylee's seemingly never-ending stream of extremely personal questions. 

* * *

Jayne is in the cargo bay, rearranging boxes that don't need rearranging. He's thinking about what he said to the Captain and is trying to pinpoint the exact moment Simon stopped being simply a fuck and started being something else. And he can't. He's wanted Simon since the minute he stepped onto Serenity, all cool and crisp and clean, a mask of superiority hiding his fear and insecurity. He thinks maybe Simon was never just a fuck to him and that he had only been fooling himself all along. Jayne leans back against a box and rubs his hand across his face. When he lowers his hand, Simon is standing in the doorway, watching him. 

"Hey," Jayne says. 

"Hey," Simon parrots back at him and walks across the bay, joining him against the crate, their arms almost, but not quite, touching. 

"Kaylee forgive ya?" Jayne asks, slipping his arm around Simon's shoulders and pulling him close. 

"Yes," Simon says leaning into Jayne's warm body. "How did your chat with the Captain go?" 

"He's pretty pissed with us. I'd avoid him fer a while, if I was you. Yer likely to get a lecture about disruptin' the workins of his ship," Jayne says stroking Simon's hair lightly. 

Simon tilts his head up to look Jayne in the eye, "Is that what we're doing?" 

"Seems so," Jayne replies, shrugging. 

After a long pause, Jayne turns to Simon, cups his face in one hand and brushes his thumb along a high cheekbone. Looking a bit uncomfortable, absolutely terrified of Simon's answer, Jayne asks, "Do you wanna stop this, 'fore it goes any further? We could do each other a lotta damage if we take a chance an' it don't work out." 

"I'm willing to try if you are," Simon says running his fingers along Jayne's jaw. Relief floods through Jayne and he leans down to kiss Simon softly. Simon returns the kiss, deepening it as he slides his tongue into Jayne's mouth, mapping its contours. Simon pulls back and tugs on Jayne's lower lip with his teeth lightly before releasing his mouth altogether. 

"How about we go back to your room and disrupt your bunk a little more?" Simon says wickedly. 

"You're on," Jayne growls and squeezes Simon's ass. 

Simon slips away from Jayne's hands and dares Jayne to catch him as he runs away. Jayne chases him all the way to his bunk. They make love all night and when Jayne wakes up the next morning, Simon is still in his arms. 

Some chances are worth taking. 


End file.
